1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nonvolatile resistive memory elements, and more particularly, to the use of an interfacial oxide as a switching layer in a nonvolatile resistive memory element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory elements are used in devices requiring persistent data storage, such as digital cameras and digital music players, as well as in computer systems. Electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) and NAND flash are nonvolatile memory technologies currently in use. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues pose challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has led to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive-switching-based nonvolatile memory is formed using memory elements that are bistable, i.e., having two stable states with different resistances. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages or currents. Voltage pulses are typically used to switch the bistable memory element from one resistance state to the other. Subsequently, nondestructive read operations can be performed on the memory element to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored therein.
As resistive switching memory device sizes shrink, it is important to reduce the required currents and voltages that are necessary to reliably set, reset and/or determine the desired “on” and “off” states of the device, thereby minimizing power consumption of the device, resistive heating of the device, and cross-talk between adjacent devices. In addition, the formation of resistive switching memory devices having suitably small dimensions is a complicated process, requiring a number of different and specialized deposition systems, such as atomic layer deposition and physical vapor deposition systems.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for nonvolatile resistive switching memory devices having reduced current and voltage requirements that can be easily manufactured.